User talk:StarsandPeacesigns
Welcome Yo, StarsandPeacesigns! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- DartHolderX (Talk) 23:54, June 13, 2012 Re: Vocaloid Wiki on the Top 200 Wikis Yes, I believe the Vocaloid Wiki is; on the main Wikia page (just click on the "Wikia" logo at the very top bar), it is one of the Wikis that can appear on the page. According to some users, only the top 200 Wikis can appear there. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 18:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Um. I guess you should read the Policies because you already have 2 strikes, Random Blog, and Commenting on an Old one, so one more is like a three strikes and a block. Just don't try to get another one. [[User:Zierant|'I Summon Rain']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'Of Chocolate Chaos!']] 18:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey Stars, just thought I'd answer your questions. @Why can't you comment on old blog posts? Because if it doesn't add anything to the blog, there's no sense in bringing something back from two-weeks of no commenting just for one comment. It's almost spam, at a point. @And I was relplying to a dude on there who's comment was quite new so shouldn't they get a strike too? He did. "No commenting on the old Blogs, you two." @And DinoQueen13's latest blog didn't have any new info on Bakugan so what about her? It's a Community blog, though. She is one of the heads of this Wikia, along with me and DarkusMaster. She had been on hiatus for a while to work on another Wikia, and she was announcing that was going to come back. And yes, there is a difference between an admin coming back and a two-week old user coming back. (Not pointing you out, but we've had that happen) Well, that should do it. If you have any more questions, just contact me. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 05:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, forgot about that. Pictures unrelated to Bakugan are allowed, as long as they aren't on articles or reveal personal information. Oh, and most of us don't think Shun is hot. xD Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :@I still don't understand about old blogs :We don't allow people to comment on old blogs because they are, well, old, and so the information is no longer relevant. Also, people have a tendency to revive old fights (that have died like, six months ago.) :@What about the Rika Furude picture? :It doesn't need to be removed (as A2 said); blogs are kind of anything-goes, as long as it's a Community or Bakugan blog. As long as the images aren't inappropriate, or are a picture of oneself, they are fine. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 21:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I just read your Blog on Vocaloid Wiki, and while we obviously don't really appreciate being called "whiny take-things-over-the-top brats", I feel as if there is a necessity to address a few things reasonably rather than contentiously. ::As one of the commentors on your Blog pointed out, every Wiki has different set of rules. Don't know how it works over there in Vocaloid Wiki, but in Bakugan Wiki, our Policies are designed specifically for two reasons: ''to keep vandalisms and spams out of our articles, and to maintain our articles to be encyclopediac as much as possible. These are partially determined by the age groups of what Wiki is about; as you may have noticed, that cap for a Wiki about a toy-based show rated Y7-FV is pretty low, leaving not only many consistent mistakes in edits, but also trolls and vandals who intend to savotage our articles and community. Moreover, among such age groups, there are bound to be some users who transcends all that (which is hardly admirable) and act as a massive pest to everyone in the Wiki community (notice that both are globally blocked users thanks to their actions). ::Hence the reason why our Administration has to step up and keep everything in order. Our Wiki may usually be viewed as strict, but is still not the strictest. What I'd like to point out here is that every Wiki has its own way to deal with and counter the outmost problems, and so does Bakugan Wiki. For us, it's primarily the vandals, trolls, and users who refuse to abide by our rules (I'm not trying to point you out here). ::Also, we'd like to keep Bakugan Wiki as encyclopediac as possilbe rather than freely communal, hence the options for the Blog posts here are quite limited. As an encyclopediac website, Bakugan Wiki uses the Blog system usually for the topics that need to be addressed to the other users with outmost, indominable priority. Discussions about a certain article must happen in the Talk Page of that article, and general questions must be addressed in Forums. ::As for the Old Blog Policy, we think it is pointless and obstrusive to revive the discussions from the old Blogs. Bakugan Wiki has been using the Blog system for a long, long time; we've seen some users reviving the Blogs back from as old as 2010 and 2009. The problem about this is that while our Blogs are designed mostly to address the communal updates and new products/episodes, reviving such Blogs would confuse substantial of users. Also, as DQ said, reviving the Blogs in order to continue on the arguments and/or flame fest is definitely unwanted. ::I think that concludes my wordy address. If you have any questions regarding our Wiki or Policies, feel free to ask me or any other Admins. Lastly, please do remember that in every Wiki, your responsibility as an editor ultimately comes down to two principles; respecting the Wiki's rules, and its users. Thanks. - Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 22:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Come chat with us :D [[User:Zierant|'I Summon Rain']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'Of Chocolate Chaos!']] 04:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episode 5 If that's true, then I think you should state that Dan and Runo, for some reason, forgot where each other lived, despite being childhood friends. I never really watched the original Bakugan season, so I wouldn't be clear about that. I just made my edit based on logic. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 18:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC)